deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Frontier FAQ
This page deals with FAQs about Dead Frontier. For a FAQ on the Wiki, do visit the page DF Wiki:FAQ. Character How do I heal? Go to your inventory and drag and drop medications to your avatar. Higher level medications are more effective, and paying for a doctor to help triples their effectiveness. Hire a doctor from the 'Services-Medical' tab in the Marketplace. Drag the medical item to the doctor of the appropriate level and make sure you have enough cash on hand to buy the Service. How do repair my armor? Take your armor off, and have money on hand. Go to Marketplace- Repair tab, drag the armor to the icon to the right of the person who is high enough level to repair your armor. Alternatively if your character has the engineer profession (and providing you're a high enough level) you can repair your own armor by going to your inventory and dragging the armor over the repair icon. According to the help file, farmers and scientists are able to create food and medicine respectively. How does that work? This happens automatically. You have to be online in order to receive your items. You should find the new items in your inventory provided that you have the space for them. Remember that you still need chefs to -cook- the food and doctors to administer most medical treatments. How do I use my class skills (doctor, chef, engineer)? On your inventory screen, Drag n Drop the medical item, food and armor onto the Cross, Pot and Wrench icon, respectively. To sell your service on the Marketplace, go to Marketplace > Selling > click Sell Services > input your desired price and click OK, to cancel the Service from Marketplace just click Cancel Sale. How do I barricade? 1. Get a Claw Hammer, at least one set of Wooden Planks and at least one set of Nails. You will need to have one pair of nails and boards for the door and every large window on the ground floor of the building you wish to barricade. 2. Hold down B when standing near a large window or doorway to build the barricade. Every barricade you build will take one set of planks, and one set of nails. 3. Barricade the main entrance and every large window on the ground floor. 4. Clear out all the zombies from the building. 5. Make sure your character has seen every room in the building, after all, how can he be sure it's safe if he hasn't checked every part? Once the building is secure, text should appear at the bottom of the screen telling you to "Press O for outpost mode" 6. Remember, you must barricade the entire building, you cannot just capture a part of it. 7. Barricading works in multiplayer, and it's a lot easier to capture a building with someone covering you. 8. Once you've captured the building you will be able to trade and use all of your special abilities. The only thing you cannot do in a personal outpost is visit the yard. 9. You can break barricades with a melee weapon. Yes you have to break a the barricade in order to leave the building. 10. Sometimes you will be attacked whilst inside your outpost. You will need to fix any broken barricades and kill any zombies that got in. How does the hunger system work? You lose 1% hunger every two minutes that you are in the game and 1% for every hour spent in the Outpost. Being Nourished gives you 200% xp, whilst starving gives you around 50% xp. Eat food to lose hunger. What does the Nourishment Level of food and the Healing level of medical supplies mean? Foods' nourishment level and healing items' level needs to be higher than your level to have maximum effectiveness. From level 1 to 10, a player can eat chips for 15% nourishment, but from level 11 to 20, it will only have 3% nourishment value. He will have to use level 20 foods, because level 10 foods have dropped in effectiveness dramatically. Help! I'm gaining experience very slowly! What's going on? You're probably less than 75% nourished. If your nourishment is less than 75%, then you will only gain half as much experience than you would have gained if you were fully "Nourished." Also remember the "soldier" has a -20% exp disvantage. Gameplay How do I party with my friends? A: Give your friends a password and a game name. Go to the city and select multiplayer. Wait for your friends to get into the lobby. Then create the game with the preset password so that your friends can get in. Why does multiplayer still seem AI controlled? A: Most common reason for this is a poor connection on either your or the other players computer. How do I get money? You get money by looting while in the city, or selling items you buy or find in the city. Farmers and scientists can sell the items they make, while doctors, chefs and engineers can sell their services for money. I have all this cash. Why can't I buy things in the shop? What are credits, and how do I get them? Cash is in-game money. This is used for trade with other players. See the next question for details on how to do so. Credits are obtained by donating to the game, which is vitally important to provide for server costs, and is also AdminPwn's game developer source of income. How do I trade with other players? Go to the market place and buy items. You can send private messages back and forth for private trades. To offer a private trade you must go to that person's profile and click trade. Private offers are received on the private tab in the market place. Why does the map never work for me? The map opens up in a new window. You probably have pop-ups disabled. Turn off your pop-up blocker. Don't worry, Dead Frontier has no ads for now, and as long as donations come in, maybe it won't ever have to. In Firefox, the button to enable popups is in the bottom right hand corner. Also, be wary of using the map in multiplayer as it does not pause the game, and you are vulnerable to zombies. What is the CB radio? The CB radio is functionally a chatroom for Dead Frontier players that's accessible anywhere, even in the city (as opposed to the forums, which are not available unless you are in an outpost). How do I tell how powerful a weapon is? Generally speaking, the higher the skill required to use the weapon, the more powerful it is. salonHelp! I'm being mobbed by zombies EVERYWHERE! What the hell is going on? There are several factors that influence zombie spawning. One is noise. If your weapon is loud, (machine guns, chainsaws, and shotguns in particular), you will draw much more attention. Slashing weapons are generally quieter than blunt weapons, while knives are the quietest of all. Rifles and pistols are the best firearms for sneaking, if you use firearms to kill, for they are relatively quiet. Also, if you venture too far away from Nastya's Holdout, expect to see stronger and faster zombies. Edit: Blades and Blunts draw equal agro. As quoted by Raven in Raven's In-Depth Guide to Dead Frontier. "Blunts draw more aggro This is one of the oldest and classic speculations, which has been proved wrong by a player holding both a Katana and Battle Axe: after many days of testing he realized there was no difference between Bladed and Blunt weapons in aggro drawing." Where do I find 'x' item? Looting chances are random. It has been confirmed that the farther away you are from the outpost, the better your loot will be, but beware. The zombies will be more vicious the farther you are from civilization. What happens if I die? You'll lose all the cash you have on-hand, except for money protected by a security box. Remember to keep your cash in the bank at the outpost to avoid losing it. You'll also lose 1/2 of the experience you have gained since you last left Nastya's. In addition, you will probably have to buy healing items to restore your health after you have respawned. What is a clan? How do I join one? At this stage, clans are informal groups of players who share a commonality of purpose, whether this simply means enjoying the game together, helping each other out, roleplaying, or all of the above. There is no official process to join a clan at the moment, although clans will become a game mechanic in the future. If interested, check out the Clan Discussion forum where you can either ask a clan to admit you or start a new thread for a new clan of your own. What does being Master-crafted mean and how does that work? Master-crafted means that the item will give you stat advantages other items don't give you, i.e. more accuracy. The items have to be equipped in order for the stat boost to be in effect. What is the enhance button, and what does it do? The enhance button makes your weapon mastercrafted for $15,000, giving it random bonus stats. Each enhancement resets the stats, so multiple enhancements will not stack. Armor cost $30,000 to enhance. What do the rusty key, severed hand, or Secronom keycard do? No one knows yet. Whatever purpose they have has likely not been implemented yet. What is Death Row? Death Row is not a specific location. It's a general term coined by players to describe the strip on the far eastern edge of the map (typically closer to the corners) that are filled with the most difficult zombies and, often, significantly better loot. Because of the strength of the zombies there, looting is a precarious activity, and no one can typically stay there for long. I hear the word looting a lot, what does it mean? How do I loot? Looting simply means searching for items/money on corpses and vehicles. To do this simply walk up to the body or car, and hold F for about 3 seconds, until the message whether you found something not pops up. Can I keep looting the same body? Nope, once you loot it, it's looted for that screen. Going into an outpost accessing your inventory and then back to the city resets all this though. Why can't I loot certain cars or bodies? Some cars and bodies just aren't lootable, simply move on to the next one. Why did I lose my money/exp? You died. When you die you lose ALL your cash that you had on your character and 1/2 of the exp you gained since you left Nastya's Holdout. It's best to put all your cash into the Bank. Can I lose my items if I die? No, armor can BREAK if it is on you, and you can use up ammunition/food. but you will never LOSE an item from death. You will only lose cash and a certain amount of exp. How do I change classes? I want to be something else! You will have to pay 4k credits for a class change. As such, it is recommended for players to make a new account instead of going for a class change, unless the player can afford it or really needs it. What is the Elite Shop? How do I get there? The Elite Shop sells expensive but powerful equipment, obtainable nowhere else in the game. The items, known as Dusk Equipment, are not tradeable. Every Monday the weekly top survivor and later top player killer will gain access to the Elite shop. I saw a green zombie! I saw a big red spiky zombie! The green and Big Red Zombies are well known and do not require you to make a post about them. Green zombies spawn at random. Big Red is thought to spawn only when you have max aggro. What is Aggro? Aggro stands for the zombies' aggressiveness towards players. There is no numerical value for this but you can tell how much you have by the speed and number of the zombies coming after you. How can I get Custom Weapons? At first Adminpwn was making custom weapons for large donations to the game. This proved too time consuming and the feature was removed. Now you can only rename custom weapons for 500 credits. Or you can get the stats upgraded to 8/8/8 for 500 credits. You can do these at the yard.